


Thorki

by Moonwanderer



Series: Playing with the Name... [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Poetry, Sad, Short, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Playing with the name "Thorki".Do not try to find rhymes, there is not a single one in this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawn_of_hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn_of_hope/gifts).



> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Loki to his brother.

Tell all our demons they will never win,  
Hot and cold our blood mixed long ago,  
Oath to tie these lives together;  
Raise your head,  
King of our people,  
I assure You, the Sun will return!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Thor, with love.

Tales long forgotten,  
How we fought and lived,  
Our world won't care about them,  
Right or wrong was our path;  
King of another kind,  
I will remember you!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
